Memories
by EmJe
Summary: "Sakura-chan, jangan pergi," mohon Sasuke yang membalas pelukanku. Aku hampir ingin menanyakan apa alasan dia mengejarku. Tapii...


**Memories **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, AU**

**Sakura's POV**

Namaku Sakura Haruno, teman-temanku bilang aku ini orang yang aneh, liat saja kerjaanku, selalu depan komputer hanya untuk bermain _game _seharian**, **menulis blog, membaca fanfic, dan tidur. Eh tapi ini bukan karena aku malas yah! Aku tak suka keluar rumah, bagiku kamarku adalah surgaku. Ini yang ngebuat aku susah bersosialisasi dengan kehidupan nyata dan terbelenggu dalam dunia maya. Aku terlalu anti sosial, itu yang ngebuat aku tak punya banyak teman di dunia _real_ ku...

Ino Yamanaka adalah sahabat baik ku, dia yang selalu ada saat aku butuhkan, dan dia pula yang paling mengerti aku. Karena kita sudah berteman dari kecil. Orang tua kami dekat.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di taman kampusku, sambil menunggu jadwal mata kuliah selanjutnya aku mengotak-ngatik pacar yang ada di depanku. Hei pacar yang ku maksud adalah_ laptop-_ku hahaha. Karena dia begitu setia menemaniku, yah menemani hari-hariku..

"Sakuuuuuu," teriak wanita berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Ino! Kau mengagetkanku tau!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Umm, tidak sedang apa-apa kok, err- aku hanya duduk-duduk. Hahah," jawabku sambil menutupi layar _laptop_-ku.

"Hei, Sakura-Chan ada yang kau sembunyikan yah," tebak Ino mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hahahaha, t-tidak kok," jawabku sambil tertawa yang dibuat-buat. Bodoh! padahal ini tak ada yang lucu, Ino pasti curiga.

_**Wuuussssshhh~**_

Sial. Ino menyambar laptopku. Dan Hei, pasti dia akan mulai mengintrogasiku!

"Sasuke?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa saat ia tahu bahwa yang ada di layar laptopku adalah foto Sasuke.

Mati aku!

"Kau masih menunggunya sakura?" tanya ino lagi. Dia menatapku seolah aku harus jujur padanya. Menyusahkan.

"Aku.. Umm- Ino, aku tak ingin membahasnya," jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan tajam Ino.

"Kau tak mempercayai aku lagi, Saku?

"Bu-Bukan begitu, tapi, tapi aku.." jawabku agak sedikit bingung.

"Lalu? Kau masih mau merahasiakannya dariku? dari orang yang kau anggap sahabatmu ini?"

Astaga, Ino seakan membuatku merasa bersalah jika aku tak bercerita padanya, tentang ku, tentang sasuke..

"Okay.. aku masih menyayanginya, Ino. Aku masih menunggu Sasuke," jawabku lirih.

"..." Ino terdiam seolah menungguku bercerita lebih lanjut.

Sejenak aku menatapnya kembali.

"Aku tak bisa melupakannya, aku sangat menyayanginya, sangat. Aku tau ini bodoh!" Ino masih diam, aku pun melanjutkan.. "Tapi apa salahnya kalau aku terus berusaha menunggu dia disini. Aku ingin selalu menunggunya kembali. Aku masih berharap dia takdirku, Ino.. Kau mengertikan,"

Ino mengangguk kecil. Dia pasti mengerti bagaimana kacaunya perasaanku saat ini. Ketika aku harus menyebut nama Sasuke Uchiha dalam topik kali ini. Berat.

Sasuke Uchiha, dia mantan pacarku. Pria yang sangat aku cintai dari dulu, hingga sekarang, saat ini, detik ini. Aku masih mencintainya. Kalian pasti bertanya, kalau aku mencintainya kenapa aku berpisah dengannya? Hahaha Entahlah, Rumit. Aku dan dia sangat jauh, dan sangat berbeda. Aku menginginkannya, tapi untuk meraih tangannya saja aku tak bisa. Payah.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku dan Sasuke menamainya bukit bintang. Tapi sayang, tak ada bintang sekarang. Hari belum terlalu gelap. Entah angin apa yang bisa menggerakkan tubuh ini untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana aku dan Sasuke selalu kunjungi.

Semua masih tetap sama. Aku mengitari rerumputan ilalang yang semakin menyamai semak belukar.

Dedaunan sudah mulai menguning. Musim gugur akan datang. Anginnya menerpa permukaan wajahku. Sejuk.

Ini tempat_ favorite_ kami. Di sebuah tepi bukit. Dari sini kau bisa melihat gudung-gedung menjulang tinggi.

Tepat di bawah pohon yang sudah terukir nama kami, aku duduk. Sambil tersenyum pikiranku mulai menjelajah tiap jengkal ingatan yang masih ku ingat...

Aku merasakan rumput yang kududuki ini. Aku rebahkan tubuhku.

Ku hirup angin sore hari ini.. Ku pejamkan mata... Dan kurasakan kenangan-kenangan bersama Sasuke dulu...

Sasuke...

Aku masih ingat permainan yang dulu pernah kita mainkan. Permainan ajaib yang licik. Permaianan yang membuat aku dan kamu bisa bersatu..

Aku ingat, tangisku yang histeris saat kau menghubungiku di klinik. Yah, kau menyebalkan Sasu. Kau tak mengabariku seharian, dan rupanya kau berada di klinik karena kau cedera. Kau bodoh. Tak pernah kah kau tahu aku di sini mencemaskanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Sasu..

Aku ingat, amarahmu saat kau cemburu pada Sai. Hanya karena aku memuji Sai _cute _kau cemburu? Haha kau itu manis. Cemburu yang tak wajar jika karena pujian kau ingin membunuh Sai. Sebesar itukah perasaanmu padaku?

Apa kau ingat Sasu, saat kau akan pindah ke luar negeri. Saat itu kita berdua menangis bersama. Kau mencoba menenangkanku yang hampir berbuat hal-hal nekat. Aku masih ingat suaramu yang sendu. Menahan tangis depanku...

Aku masih ingat email-email yang kau kirimkan tiap pagi untukku. Selalu kubaca ketika aku merindukanmu..

Sangat ingat jelas, saat kau memutuskanku. Hanya karena kau tak ingin membuatku menunggumu terlalu lama. Kau bodoh. Kau melukaiku saat itu. Perih. Ketika kehilangan orang yang kau cintai hanya karena alasan bodoh. Aku marah padamu, karena aku tak bisa membencimu..

Semua masih ingat jelas diingatanku Sasuke..

Bagaimana caramu mencintaiku, bagaimana caramu menyayangiku.. Semua tentangmu ada di sini.. di ingatanku.. dan juga di hatiku..

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..

Sangat..

Entah sejak kapan air mata mulai mengalir dari mataku yang terpejam..

.

.

.

"Ayah, kenapa kita ada di sini," tanyaku penasaran.

"Ayah akan menjodohkan mu dengan calon suami yang sudah ayah siapkan," jawab Jiraiya yang merupakan ayahku.

"Hah? Ayah tak pernah meminta persetujuan sebelumnya! Kenapa seenaknya saja begitu ambil keputusan tanpa pendapatku!"

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Dan tak menjawab kekesalanku padanya.

Astaga.

Aku terkejut, saat seorang pemudah dengan rambut seperti- err pantat ayam keluar dari ruangan.

'Sasuke..' batinku.

Akutak bisa mempercayai ini. Kenapa Sasuke ada di tempat ini. Sedang apa dia di sini.

Oh Kami-_sama.._

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu berjalan ke arahku. Oh tidak. Tapi ke arah ayahku.

"Paman, ibu memanggil anda," ucap pemuda berambut_ raven_ itu pada ayahku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjumpai ibumu. Oh yah Sasuke, ini Sakura, anakku. Calon isterimmu,"

Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! Calon isteri? Sejak kapan aku menjadi calon isteri Sasuke..

Oh Tuhan... Sasuke dan aku akan menikah, begitu? Umm Dia yang akan menjadi suamiku?

Aku mulai mengerjapkan mata saat si pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai calon suamiku ini mulai memanggilku yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"I-iya.." otakku masih belum _sinkron._

"Hn, kau masih mau terus berdiri di sini sampai kapan?"

"Umm, maaf. Ayah mana?" pertanyaan bodoh. Kau ka sudah tau kalau ayah tadi dipanggil Sasuke untuk bertemu ibunya. Ahhh bodohnya aku.

"Di dalam. Masuklah," Sasuke beranjak masuk ke ruangan. Diikuti aku dari belakang.

Ada ayah di sana. Bersama Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke bergabung bersama teman-temannya di pojokan sana. Bisa kukenali kepala nanas itu sedang membuat lelucon. Tapi wajah Sasuke tetap datar.

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba menarik bajuku. Hinata.

Ah, iyah. Aku lupa, dia kan adik Sasuke.

"Kakak," panggilnya yang menatapku sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia masih kecil.

"Iyah," jawabku sembari menyamakan tinggi anak itu.

"Kau akan menikah dengan kakak ku kan?"

"Iyah sepertinya begitu. Oh iya. Apakah kau tahu, kapan aku dan kakak mu akan menikah?"

"Hari ini," jawab gadis berambut pendek itu sambil tersenyum polos.

"H-hari ini?" sweetdrop!

Astaga Kau tau rasanya. Shock!

Seperti terjun dari ketinggian 500 kaki, sambil memeluk _teddy bear_ dan minum _coffe good_ _day_ yang banyak rasa.

Okay. Gak penting!

Tapi ini benar-benar membingungkan. Tapi mengasyikkan. Dan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Kenapa?

Karena pemuda yag disebut-sebut sebagai calon suamiku malah asyik bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa mengajakku atau menemaniku! Arrggghh..

Aku mulai bertanya pada diriku, apa aku yakin akan menikah dengan pemuda dingin itu..

Apa aku sanggup. Tapi aku menyukainya dari dulu. Tapi tapi tapiiiiii... ini terlalu mendadak, Kami-_sama._

"Hinata, tolong sampaikan pada ayahku. Aku tak ingin menikah. Aku akan menemui ibuku," pesanku pada gadis mungil di hadapanku itu.

"Kakak mau kemana? Kakak tidak mau menikah dengan kakak ku?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Oh Tuhan, aku mau menikah dengannya. Tapi dia begitu menyebalkan.

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan senyuman. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Aku berjalan. Sudah sangat jauh. Dalam hatiku aku menggerutu.

Dasar pantat ayam sialan, apakah kau tak serius menikah denganku. Kenapa kau mengabaikan calon menyebalkan Marahku sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki ku ke aspal.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa," teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan.

Aku masih tak bisa percaya siapa yang datang menghampiriku itu..

Sasuke.. Dia mengejarku? Seorang Sasuke mengejarku? Hei, ini romantis. Apalagi dia mengejarku sambil mengendarai sepeda. Ingin aku menanyakan padanya 'Sepeda siapa itu? Dapat darimana sepeda itu dan Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa naik sepeda?'

_**WELL,**_ itu pertanyaan yang gak penting untuk moment seromantis ini.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke," itu pertanyaan yang kulontarkan padanya.

"Jangan pergi.." aku takjub. "Jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku, aku mohon," lanjutnya.

"S-sasu.." aku memeluknya. Inikan yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku melihatnya di Telenova.

"Sakura-chan, jangan pergi," mohon Sasuke yang membalas pelukanku.

Aku hampir ingin menanyakan apa alasan dia mengejarku. Tapii...

_**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiing..**_

_**Kriiiiiinggg.**_

Asdfghjkl! Ini mimpi! Dan itu suara ponsel yang ada di saku ku!

Oh Kami-sama..

Aku lihat layar ponselku. Ada email dari Ino. Sial.

Kenapa kau membangunkanku ponsel bodoh. Astaga baru kusadari ini sudah jam 9 malam.

Fiuuuuuhhhhh~ berkat ponselku juga aku tak tertidur sampai pagi di antara semak belukar ini.

Tapi aku masih tak rela kalau mimpiku tentang Dia hancur!

Aku mulai bangun, dengan tampang frustasi hanya karena kenyataan berbeda dengan apa yang aku impikan.

Seandainya tadi bukan mimpi...

Seandainya aku masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke..

Seandainya Tuhan menakdirkan dia untukku..

Arggghhh.. otakku penuh dengan kata 'SEANDAINYA'

To be Continued..

WELL, hahaha ini agak gaje yah.. sebagai bacaan penghilang stress. Dan mengenai mimpi itu. Itu emang bener. Aku mimpi tentang mantanku. Hahahah nyesek bangun-bangun..

Ponsel mama ku yang berdering sialan ditengah mimpiku ..

Jangan lupa review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah =)

Karena ini Fanfic pertamaku.. Sankyuuu =)


End file.
